


can't get enough

by softuchiha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pictures, Snapchat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/softuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, naughty pictures from Skye? Jemma can get used to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired on this post (http://iwatobi.co.vu/post/95644139498/).

Jemma was almost sleeping when she heard a buzz. She opened her eyes and saw her phone’s light on. She unlocked the screen just to see that her girlfriend had sent her a snapchat.

She was ready to tell Skye she was really sleepy when she saw her adorable face. Skye was sending her a kiss and instead of being mad, she was completely amazed.

She took a picture of her doing what she considered being a heart eyes emoji face and sent it to her girlfriend.

Seconds later she received another picture of Skye. This time Skye had a devilish grin on her face and the caption read “now show me your boobs _*moon emoji*_ ”.

Jemma would probably blush, but she was too busy laughing at Skye’s attempt of being naughty — which was something she was trying a lot lately, and even though Jemma would never admit that out loud, she totally enjoyed it.


End file.
